That Memories
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Kematian Aiden membuat Josh terpuruk tetapi kenangan-kenangan kebersamaan mereka yang menguatkan Josh sampai sekarang ini. Josh berharap Aiden akan kembali ke sisinya tetapi Aiden tidak akan pernah kembali. Aiden telah pergi selamanya.


**That Memories**

 **Josh and Aiden**

 **The Originals belongs to CW**

* * *

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak kematian Aiden, Josh masih berduka akan hal itu. Banyak yang Aiden tinggalkan untuknya—semua kenangan indah diantara mereka yang sangat membekas dalam memori Josh. Kenangan akan pertemuan pertama, kencan pertama, ciuman pertama, pertengkaran pertama hingga kebersamaan mereka di tempat tidur untuk pertama kalinya.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Josh saat pertama kali dirinya memperkenalkan Aiden sebagai kekasihnya. Aiden terlihat bangga sekaligus senang ketika Josh tidak malu mengakui hubungan mereka yang terbilang 'rawan' karena mempertaruhkan hubungan antara makhluk penghisap darahdan manusia serigala.

Seharusnya mereka hidup bersama saat ini, menjauh dari pertempuran penghisap darah, manusia serigala, dan penyihir. Seharusnya begitu tetapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aiden telah pergi, Josh tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Hanya kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang sangat Josh ingat di saat hari terakhir Aiden bersamanya. Josh tidak menyangka hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhir untuk kebersamaan mereka. Ini semua kesalahan Dahlia—penyihir gila yang ingin membalaskan dendam pada Klaus. Balas dendam yang melibatkan Aiden yang sebenarnya tidak mempunyai hubungan sama sekali dengan Klaus.

Josh ingin berteriak dan menghancurkan segalanya tetapi dia bukan tandingan semua orang. Dia hanya penghisap darah yang kehilangan cinta sejatinya. Dia tidak akan menang melawan Dahlia atau Klaus. Josh memang payah tetapi dia tidak ingin mati sia-sia dan membiarkan kenangan-kenangan bersama Aiden pergi bersama kematiannya. Josh tidak menginginkannya. Dia ingin hidup di dalam kenangan-kenangan itu karena Aiden berada di dalamnya. Hanya itu yang bisa Josh lakukan setelah kepergian Aiden.

Kenangan-kenangan itu masih tersimpan dipikiran Josh dan tidak akan pernah dia biarkan menghilang. Hanya dengan semua kenangan-kenangan itu, Josh merasa Aiden masih berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum padanya. Hanya itu yang dapat membuat Josh bertahan dengan semua situasi yang menghancurkan hatinya.

Josh menghela napas, memperhatikan segelas darah penuh dihadapannya. Dia tidak berniat untuk meminumnya. Dia hanya menggoyangkannya dan tersenyum miris. Satu hal yang membuat Josh menyesal adalah dia tidak ada di sisi Aiden di saat detik-detik terakhir. Josh merutuki dirinya. Selalu, hampir setiap hari. Menyesalinya.

Pada akhirnya Josh mengerti, ini mungkin takdir mereka untuk tidak bersama dalam ikatan cinta. Mereka adalah dua makhluk yang seharusnya tidak bersama. Tidak seharusnya makhluk penghisap darah bertubuh dingin berhubungan dengan manusia serigala bertubuh panas dalam jalinan cinta. Air dan api tidak mungkin dapat disatukan tetapi Josh dan Aiden membuktikan bahwa mereka dapat bersatu. Air dan api bersatu melawan rintangan yang menghalanginya. Josh dan Aiden tidak dapat menahan rasa cinta mereka yang meletup-letup hingga kematian Aiden merenggut kebersamaan mereka Tidak seharusnya makhluk berlawanan hidup bersama. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu walaupun mereka memaksakannya. Sudah takdirnya seperti itu. Ini berakhir seperti kisah tragis Jack dan Rose dari film _titanic_ yang pernah dia tonton bersama Aiden. Cinta yang berbeda tidak mungkin bersatu walaupun mereka berusaha untuk menyatukannya.

Josh kembali menghela napas, dan menoleh pada lagu yang berkumandang di radio. Lagu yang mereka jadikan tema kehidupan percintaan— _Love I've Found in You_ berkumandang dengan kerasnya. Josh menoleh dan kembali muncul kenangan saat Aiden mengajak menari di ruang tengah rumah ini sambil menendangkan lagu itu, membuat Josh tertawa karenanya. Aiden berusaha menghiburnya dengan suara yang sumbang tetapi Josh menikmatinya karena Aiden yang melakukannya, bukan orang lain. Josh menyukai kebersamaan itu dan berharap dapat mengulangi kenangan itu bersama Aiden. Josh dan Aiden berharap mereka akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia untuk hubungan mereka yang salah dan bertentangan seperti ini. Tetapi kini itu tidak akan terjadi.

Josh menegak gelas berisi darah itu dengan cepat dan diakhiri dengan rasa puas. Dahaganya akan darah telah hilang. Josh bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mematikan radio yang kini berhenti memutarkan tema lagu kesukaan Josh dan Aiden. Josh melangkah keluar, membuka pintu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Josh menoleh ke belakang, berharap ada Aiden di sana sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya, mengajak Josh untuk berdansa. Dia sangat berharap. Tetapi Josh segera mengenyahkan itu dan menutup pintu. Josh berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ada sesuatu yang mesti dia lakukan malam ini, sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Josh ingin menemui Aiden dan menceritakan betapa dirinya rindu akan akan kehadiran Aiden di sisinya. Josh akan pergi ke tempat di mana Aiden berada—tempat peristirahatan Aiden terakhir dan Josh tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun untuk melihat Aiden karena jika dia melewatkannya maka Josh akan menyesal keesokkan harinya. Lima tahun berlalu tetapi Aiden tidak pernah dia lewatkan sekalipun. Bagi Josh, Aiden tetap ada di sisinya. Di dalam semua kenangan mereka dan cintanya.

Josh sangat mencintai Aiden walaupun Aiden telah pergi dan dia tidak terlalu berharap untuk mencari seseorang yang menggantikan posisi Aiden di sisinya. Saat ini cukup Aiden yang berhak mengisi hatinya. Hanya Aiden.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 10/05/2015, 11:28]**


End file.
